


Once Again

by Narziur



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Curse of the Millenial Tree, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, based on Night Raven costume, most of this tags are for later chapters, unintentional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narziur/pseuds/Narziur
Summary: Being crushed to dead may not be the way most would willingly choose to leave this world. But as his vision turned black, a calmness that he hasn’t felt since he was awoken settled over him, cooing him in what should be his last moments of consciousness… for there, under the remnants of the destroyed boulders of the zone, is where his resting place would be.…it should have stayed that way…





	1. A Waking Call

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I’m not even sure how to start this… first fanfic out here for me and it’s about cookies.  
>   
> So I been around AO3 for a while now, but only recently decided to try it out, mostly because this idea has been haunting me for the past three months or so, and finally ended giving in to write it out.  
>   
> It’s been a while since I created a full on fanfic, or an attempt at one at least, even more so since I published one (on a different place, of course) and on English.  
>   
> Apologies for misspelling, corrections are appreciated if you find one!  
>   
> Just a heads-up, everything is somewhat based on cannon lore, I’m one who likes to stick to what’s known on the original stuff. Everything else that doesn’t seems to be official is my interpretation of how their world works like from what Devsisters gives, please respect that.  
>   
> Aright then, on with the history!

At first there was nothing, not a single thought nor a feeling… almost as if one would be surrounded by an empty, black void.

It didn’t stay like that for long.

It came all at once, emotions, colors, sensations of all kind and alike that started to fill the numb and hollow space with quite a frightening speed, way too fast to properly process what is going on, leaving nothing more than a twisted, confusing mess instead.

Then everything stops.

He… is not quite sure what to think, nor how to feel either.

There is something at his back, and his minds provides him with the knowledge he is lying down on grass, but there is something odd about the way it feels. A small breeze, and just like before something is wrong about it, it feels… stale.

Voices… they don’t sound that distant, yet for some reason, he can’t quite tell what they are talking about… it takes a little time before he can actually understand them.

“I’m afraid our presence here has been noticed, Master… it won’t take long before they are here”

“I am quite aware of how much time we have left, Pomegranate, I don’t need you to remind me of such…”

“Of course, my apologies, Master…”

A body… _His body…_ He could feel it starting to respond to his commands, eyes opening, his sight was greeted by a dark sky, small sparks of light twinkling within its confines… _the stars._

He sits up, and from what can be seen he is in the middle of a groove… there is something strange about it, something sinister… _something dark…_

“At last!”

He turns in the direction of the voice, and his eyes came to rest upon two more shapes that where upon this place as well, cookies for what it seemed at first glance.

The smaller one was dressed in a scarlet attire with red glimmering decorations, a diamond shaped object held tightly on one of her hands.

The other one was taller, the most prominent sight being the horns on top of the head, the clothing consisted mostly of black and red tones with a cape at the back, on one hand a staff was held, made of what seemed a kind to bones, a skull with red horns resting at the top of it.

“Well what are you waiting for?” the taller one looked at him as if he had offended her somehow “Get up already! We don’t have any time to waste”

He did as he was told, not truly wishing to know what would happen shall he refuse to do so.

It took some time, his body not quit following his orders, but he eventually rose to his feet, realizing that he was wearing black clothing and a purple worn scarf, just now noticing the feathered dark wings that rested at his sides.

With a glance to the others, he noticed how they were already turning around, clearly intending to leave. He prepared to follow, for he had the feeling that is what was expected of him.

He took a couple of steps forward, just to end tumbling to the ground shortly after, causing him to lay on his hands and knees, an intense pain taking place on his head, making him reach for it with one hand.

“For the love of blackened skies… What is it now?!”

He shakes his head as an attempt to get rid of the pain, it only gets worse, to the point his body curls slightly on itself, a distressed cry escaping his lips. A piercing ringing in his ears preventing him from hearing anything else the darker one had to say.

Suddenly, images started to appear before his closed eyes, some of them far too fast to properly comprehend them, some of them only being able to transmit emotions, they were actions, situations that seemed to have taken place somewhere.

Plum colored eyes open abruptly, followed by heavy breathing, the pain wasn’t gone completely but it had faded enough for him to think more clearly, he shakily stands up from the ground once more.

“Are you finally done?”

His attention was diverted towards the one in front of him, her towering posture indicating that her patience was about to run dry.

“Because in case that you hadn’t notice, _you_ are making me lose precious time…”

It was at that moment that he truly looked at those who accompanied him in that somber groove.

His mind raced, those images… those _memories_ , he desperately tries to put together the few puzzle pieces that made sense from them. Not even paying attention to what the other cookie was saying to him.

“Are you listening to me?!” She moved forward, patience reaching her limit.

With a fluidity that felt foraging to him, he reach for the bow that was resting at his back, by the time he realized what was he doing the weapon was in front of him, an arrow placed on it waiting to be shot.

He felt no need to stop the action.

Dark Enchantress was clearly not anticipating the attack, barely managing to move out of the way of the projectile thrown at her, a small scratch left behind on one of her checks.

He saw how her free hand tentatively reach for the fresh wound, only to shortly after send an outraged glare at him. He could feel a smirk rest at his lips at that.

A second arrow was prepared while backtracking so some distance could be made.

 “You…! How dare you?!” her enraged tone only added satisfaction to his actions “You should be following my commands!”

“I take orders from no one…” the words came naturally from his mouth, used at a different time for a more different situation.

They felt as the perfect ones for the current event at hand.

“Insignificant insufferable gnat!!” this time she was expecting the shoot, avoiding it with far more ease than the previous one, the third one effortlessly blocked with her magic “I will ensure you regret this decision!”

As he readied another arrow, a glint at his left caught his attention, wings quickly rising him into the sky to avoid the beam that was shoot at the place he was mere moments ago, looking at where the attack came from, he counter with one of his own, Pomegranate merely  hiding behind a tree to evade it.

By the time he realized it was a distraction it was too late.

As he turned around to face the enchantress once more, a giant scarlet hand decorated in white stripes was what greeted him instead, slamming against his body and easily hurling him out of the sky into the grass bellow.

The hit beside painful was also disorienting, he quickly shakes his head to clear his vision, ignoring the dark spots at the corner of his eyes in favor of locating his bow, which he lost grip of shortly after crashing into the ground.

Is not that far away from him, yet not close enough to reach it before Dark Enchantress strikes him once more.

A sinister laugh makes plum eyes meet scarlet, and he can see the embodiment of darkness closing in on him with a triumphal smile, an evil glint in her eyes.

The fight is far from over, though.

Not breaking eye contact, a hand reaches for one arrow on his quiver, they may not be as threatening without his bow, but can still serve as a diversion. The enchantress doesn’t seem pleased at this.

“Master! From your left!” Pomegranate warning cuts through the air before either of them can do more.

The wicked cookie swiftly steps back, narrowly avoiding a lance that was meant for her head.

He looks at the direction it came from, its owner seems to be a cookie with blue hair, sharp eyes and a striped dress, a butter tiger looming at her back.

Soon after more cookies seem to appear within the groove, those who could attack from a distance quickly targeting both the cookie ahead of him and her companion.

With Dark Enchantress attention diverted towards the new adversaries, he took his chance, turning around and rushing for his bow with the intention to join the fight as well.

Just as he was about to reach it something embed itself mere millimeters away from his hand, halting his movements immediately.

What stopped him was not the threat against him, but rather the object as such.

An arrow, nearly identical to the ones he possesses in shape, but not in color. While his were a dulled, dark grey, this one was a greenish white, emanating a small glow to the area surrounding it.

He heard footsteps from where the attack originated from, prompting him to swiftly rise to his feet, eyes locked in the same direction, heart hammering against his chest.

There, from within the shadows of the trees, a familiar shape emerges, colors conformed of different shades of green, scarf shifting gently on a small breeze and a gem glimmering brightly even at the lack of sunlight.

It didn’t make sense.

It wasn’t possible.

There was no way for two of the same to exist.

And yet…

The archer that was standing a few feet away, glaring down at him, bow readied in his direction with a new arrow, its owner waiting to shoot shall he see fit, was all the evidence he could possibly get.

It couldn’t be.

“ _You…_ ”

_It just wasn’t possible…_

“What are you doing _here…_?”

Truthfully, he wondered the same question.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, that last part was Wind Archer who spoke only.  
>   
> This may look like the typical stuff of “Night Raven now seems to have a body of his own, let’s see how everyone deals with it now” kind of deal, I assure you there's more to it than just that.  
>   
> My updates on this may be somewhat irregular, even more so since classes will start soon, so just a small warning that updates can (and probably will) be slow. If you guys decide to stick for that long.  
>   
> 


	2. To Alarming Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions must be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Chapter two if finally here! This one is kind of longer, then again, is also sort of heavy on dialogue (that’s probably a reason why it took so long to make, too), but is somewhat needed for things to move forward.
> 
> In any case, hope you guys enjoy the reading!

His mind was racing with thoughts, far too distracted to notice that the cookies who were with the archer in front of him, ran past by and into the battle that was still taking place at his back.

“You got him Wind?”

“I do, go help the rest”

He is uncertain for how long they stared each other, until loud yells and curses makes him turn around.

Dark Enchantress was using her magic once more, bringing that cursed hand again to try and crush her adversaries, nearly succeeding with one cookie that was holding a candy cane, but was move out of the way just in time by another one fully dressed in blue clothes, their eyes the only feature visible on their face.

The evil sorceress may have power, but as it seemed, the others had their strength in the numbers, even if they weren’t that many, it showed to be no problem for them. For those who acted as a diversion granted an opening for the rest to attack.

It was a simple plan, but it appeared to be enough to slowly overwhelm the darker cookie, not that far away, Pomegranate looked to have a similar problem. If everything keep going the way it was Dark Enchantress would soon face defeat, and for the expression on her face, she was quite aware of that.

“Pomegranate to my side!”

The mentioned did as such, creating a quick distraction to get away from her opponents.

He wasn’t certain why, but something was telling him to stop the other before she reached her master. Yet as he tries to step forward an arrow flies by the side of his face, taking with it a few small pieces of the leafs on his head, he forgot for a moment who was still behind him.

“That was your second warning, there won’t be a third…”

The threat was quite clear on what would be the next target shall he attempt to move another time, which caused him freeze on the spot, left only to watch how the wicked sorceress, once her servant was close enough, called forth the shadows among the ground to surround them. He could swear crimson eyes glared in his direction before both master and follower vanished among the darkness.

An odd calmness settled over the place.

It didn’t last, as shortly after the attention of everyone within the groove posed on him, he will admit that their stares made him feel… unease.

“So what do we do with him?”

“I do have a couple of suggestions”

The cookies started talking among themselves, mainly the ones that were previously accompanying Wind Archer.

_How conflicting, if that was not his name, what was it then…?_

The groove went quiet once more as two cookies started heading his way, the tallest one had quite a graceful posture even as she walked, her shining hair resembling the skies above and her wand with a star inside a moon at the top was enough to give a sense of familiarity, yet no name came to his mind.

The other one he knew well, the flames that worked as hair on his head being the only source of light within the groove at the lack of the celestial body on the night sky. The three of them locked eyes for a moment, and he felt troubled at the way both mystical cookies were looking down at him.

After a while, the one with azure clothes turned her gaze at the one at his back.

“Wind, may you perhaps lower down your bow?”

“You want me to do _what_?”

If the tone was anything to go by, it was clear the guardian of the forest wasn’t so fond of the petition. He as well was taken by surprise at the question.

“I don’t like it more than you Windy, but there is a reason for it”

“Does that reason involves getting us killed? Because that’s probably what will happen if he lowers down the bow!”

Some others started to show their disagreement as well, an argument threatening to rise from them. The rest were trying to calm them down, but the situation at hand didn’t seem to be getting any better.

It wasn’t until the elemental cookie spoke once more that everyone quiet down.

“Enough! Like I said, I don’t like it any better than most of us! But this guy here…” Fire Spirit proceeded to use his staff to point in his direction, red gem glimmering even at the lack of light “…was fighting Dark Enchantress long before we arrived!”

Silence fell over the grove once more, thought this one seemed to be filled with tension.

_He could only wonder why._

And then, one of the cookies from Archer’s group moved forward, her body covered in a whitish armor and her greenish hair flowing in the uneasy wind. Her gaze passed over him for a second, before locking once more with those of the fire elemental.

“Just because he was fighting the witch doesn’t mean he is on our side”

Before the other could answer, it was the one covered in blue who spoke.

“Perhaps not, buy there is the fact that he may be more willing to talk if he isn’t being threatened with an arrow to the head”

He started to feel frustrated, most of the others within the groove seemed familiar, yet no name came to match their faces.

“Right, it’s not like he will fly away once given the chance…” Even if her face showed little to no emotion, he could tell the warrior didn’t believe her own words “Did it come to mind that this may be the only way to question _him_?”

“Is it, really? Ninja does have a point” It was the cookie with that candy cane this time “He could simply stay quiet, whether be it out of spite, or because he may think it’ll keep us from doing anything until we get our answers”

“I do understand what you say, Brave, believe me” this other one was also wearing an armor, though his looked slightly different… _a knight, perhaps…?_ “But how can we be certain he won’t retaliate afterwards?”

“We can’t, perhaps he’ll do so, perhaps he won’t… either way if we keep discussing like this we’ll be staying here until sunrise”

“It's your call, Wind” said the one with the star wand while directing her gaze once more upon the mentioned, the other cookies doing so as well.

_Moonbeam…? No, that didn’t sound quite right…_

Another small silence followed, interrupted only by the sound of rustling at his back.

A look over his shoulder confirmed his thoughts, Archer had lowered his bow, through an arrow was still readied to shoot if necessary. Their eyes crossed for a moment, and a glare was the only thing that greeted him.

“The moment you fly off into the sky I _will_ shoot you down, keep that in mind”

“So…”

His attention is lured ahead of him once more, being greeted by the sight of the red legendary, the grim expression on the others features quite a contrariety to his usual demeanor.

“How exactly did _you_ get here?”

“I…” He couldn’t help feeling unsettled at the way the flame haired cookie was looking at him, but even then he didn’t allow that to stop him from answering “…I awoke in this place”

The other gazed down at him with an unreadable expression before eventually frowning slightly “What do you mean with ‘you awoke here’?”

“That is precisely what I mean…?” he felt rather confused, perhaps the fiery cookie needed him to clarify “…do you require me to word that differently?”

He had mean nothing with that question, truly… but he assumed he must have said something wrong, after all, for what other reason could have the older cookie growled at him if not that? That didn’t mean he was able to stop himself from taking a step back, the sound of a string being pulled back the only thing that halted his movements.

“Why you…”

“Fire Spirit” the voice, though it was calm, it also sounded stern.

Both of them turned to look at the owner, coming across the one wearing an azure dress. Her attention, though, was directed at the fire elemental.

“Behave”

“But he-”

“You were the one to ask, didn’t you?”

Whatever complain the other had disappeared at that statement, causing the red cookie to mutter under his breath. This one turned in his direction once more, sending a scowl his way before he eventually stepped back.

_Or should he say floated? After all the other was levitating above the ground to an extent._

Once the mystical legendary was assured that Fire Spirit wouldn’t do more, she posed her gaze on him once more.

“You were saying that you awoke on this groove, correct?” he nodded in response “Do you have any other recollections before that?”

He stopped for a moment, considering what answer to give to the other. For some unknown reason, there was a part of him that was screaming to not tell about the memories that came to him shortly after being awoken.

Something was just telling him their reaction wouldn’t be… a kind one.

“Night Raven?”

His mind was brought back to the present time, plum eyes meeting lavender ones. That name… it was the one chosen by the enchantress once the scarlet poison took over the guardian of the forest.

_Was that his name, then…?_

“Do you recall anything?”

“There… was a recollection of feelings and blurred sensations… but I can´t tell what they could have been about” He decided he will keep that information to himself for now, but he will be honest with everything else they would ask “…I do remember hearing a conversation, though, just before I opened my eyes”

The legendary cookies in front of him shared a look, and he could hear some others whispering between themselves.

It was Fire Spirit who made the next question.

“I suppose it was between _those_ two?”

 “Pomegranate and Dark Enchantress?” he received a nod from the other “Yes, it was them…”

“Can you tell what they were talking about?”

“I was not able to hear much of their conversation, I’m afraid… but they did mention not having too much time, that others were on their way here”

“So that witch knew we were after her, why I’m not surprised…” he saw the elemental cookie roll his eyes in annoyance as he says that.

“So, to summarize, you perceived a cluster of feelings that you couldn’t identify, while waking up you heard part of a conversation that was taking place at that moment… and then you found yourself here?”

He looked over his shoulders, eyes coming across the one who spoke. The guardian of the forest stared back at him with little to no emotion shown, even then he felt rather… anxious at the way the green cookie was looking at him.

“Yes…”

“Hmm” the archer said nothing more, yet in spite of the other’s reserved expression, he noticed the small glint of distrust on those forest green eyes.

“What happened then?” his attention was called fort again, this time setting down on that cookie holding that striped cane “I supposed when you opened your eyes you saw the enchantress and her follower”

“The stars, actually” after all, he did was lying down on the grass when he woke up “But I did spotted them once I looked around. Dark Enchantress seemed rather… euphoric I suppose, once I rose to my feet”

“Wow, I never thought I hear that kind of description for her…” that statement was from Fire Spirit, he quickly glanced to the other, noticing an unimpressed stare on his face. The other cookie -he was called Brave, he believes- continued despite the interruption.

“Did she said anything more to you?”

“She only ordered me to follow, that there was no time to waste, but…”

“ _But_?”

“I… did not wish to take the path she was offering… that is what then lead to our fight”

And uneasy silence followed his statement, some of the other cookies turning to share looks between them. The atmosphere seemed to get heavier as seconds passed by, his wings twitching ever so slightly at the stares the others would direct at him from time to time.

It wasn’t until the long haired warrior spoke once more that the dense silence was broken.

“Are we truly going to believe that? For all we know this could be another one of Dark Enchantress schemes!”

“Doubtful…”

“Doubtful _how_?”

“Because if there’s one thing that she can’t do is fake her disgust towards others”

“Friend… Foe….?” Even at the odd way her words were phrased he could tell it was a question, but not if it was directed at him.

_He himself wished he knew the answer to both._

His eyes get lost on the grass below him, not wanting to put any more attention to the discussion taking place, wings twitching once more. If only he could fly away from the situation he is currently trapped in, perhaps then he could try and figure out what was going on himself…

“I wouldn’t exactly call him a friend, even if he isn’t against us…”

“But that’s the thing, isn’t it? He is not going against _us_ ”

“That still doesn’t imply he is _with_ us, Brave”

“That may be true, but even then he is not with Enchantress either. You said it yourself, Ninja, she can’t fake her hate, it may have been on her plans to bring him back, but not having him turn against her”

“What do you suggest we do then?”

“Well is not like we can just throw him into a cage…”

“Why not? There is more than enough reason to do so”

“We shouldn’t be judging someone for who they are, Knight”

“But Miss Moonlight, what he had done-”

“ _Those_ were Archer’s actions when he was controlled… or are you telling me then, that you will sentence the innocent for crimes they had not committed…?”

“I… no, my apologies”

“I would hardly call him innocent, Moon…”

“He has yet to prove he is not, Wind”

“Are we truly considering that? Do I have to remind you all that _Night Raven_ ’s main purpose was the _complete opposite_ of Archer’s? Even if he isn’t sided with that deranged cookie that doesn’t make him any less of a threat!”

 “I agree with Pistachio on that one, it was more than enough trouble to deal with him in that state… and that’s coming from me!”

“You make it sound as if you can actually go against me on a normal basis, Fire”

“C’mon Windy, I care for you and all that, but we both know _I’m_ the one with the upper hand when it comes to fighting you”

“Funny really, you have never proven such on said circumstances”

“As I was saying… There is no reason to believe his intentions are any different”

“Well, you aren’t wrong there… but he has yet to prove that, doesn’t he?” that got his attention, if only from the calm and confident tone that was used.

He lifted his gaze from the grass to the scene before him, eyes quickly passing over the others present until they landed on the one that appeared to have spoken, as it seemed is where everyone else attention was placed on.

Their appearance wasn’t too different from the one holding the candy cane, if only more feminine. She had brown hair and purple eyes, he couldn’t quiet recall the name of the object she was holding though.

He swears their eyes locked for a second, before she started speaking once more, stopping those who were about to start arguing her previous statement.

“After all, if he _actually_ wanted to do something bad he would have already tried by now… considering that most of us are so distracted arguing that you guys forgot he’s still here”

After those words were said most of the cookies turned to look in his direction, a surprised expression on their faces.

_Had they actually forgotten he was still here?_

An odd feeling made itself present on his chest, and he turned to look anywhere else but those who were in front of him. His wings twitched once more, a sign of his discomfort he realized, wondering how worthy would it be to risk flying away.

He truly wanted to be anywhere else but here.

There… was a lot more arguing afterwards. He isn’t truly sure why -or even how, really, he stopped listening to what they all were saying- but after a while, everyone present had somewhat agreed that he will be left to be for now, and depending on the behavior he would take upon the given freedom will he be judged.

And then they would take the necessary actions from that.

Decision made, every cookie started to take their leave from the groove, not without some of them glancing wearily in his direction.

For a moment he believed to be left on his own on that place, and then -perhaps a little too late- he heard the footsteps at his back. Body turning around, he felt more than saw the hand that got a tight hold on his scarf and pulled him up, feet barely touching the ground below while forest green eyes glared down on plum ones.

“Be warned, the moment you prove to be a menace to everyone and everything… I will hunt. You. _Down_.”

Warning given, the other was quick to let go, leaving him to scarcely catch himself so he wouldn’t fall onto the grass below. Wind Archer turned around, and with one last scowl send in his direction, the guardian of the forest made his depart.

Once truly alone, he was left lost and confused, trying to understand the events that had taken place.

Shortly after waking up, when he was hit with those recollections of feelings and emotions and memories, the last one is the one he remembers with most clarity… when he was back at the temple and the curse of the sacred tree was lifted, the fight, the Circle of Time and the blinding light that followed.

Then nothing.

At the time he believed to have lost consciousness, Dark Enchantress forced to make a retreat and dragging him along, waiting for him to stir awake so planning against the Millennial Tree could be done once more… only that this time she no longer had control on his actions.

_Or so he thought…_

Those were not his memories, were they…? Nor was he the guardian that was taken over by the scarlet poison or saved from it even.

The more he kept thinking about it the less sense it made for him to exist, and yet somehow here he was, a completely different entity from the protector of this lands. He knew the dark sorceress was the one behind it all, just not the way she managed to do so.

He wasn’t Wind Archer.

And he couldn’t be Night Raven either.

Because the latter was the corrupted shape of the former. It could not exist since it was _a part_ of Wind Archer.

He was not one.

And was not the other.

Who was him then…?

_What was him, for that matter?_

He stops in place, just now realizing that while lost in thoughts his body had been mindlessly wandering the forest. The groove he was originally in is long gone, sight replaced by ominous tall trees around him, a small pond a few feet ahead of his current location.

He heads towards the small body of water, eyes resting on the surface once he is beside it, and therefore, on the figure that is held within.

Some of the leaves on his head may have a few cuts on them, and the wings appear to be smaller on size, though that could be a trick to the eye from the lack of light. But as he stands next to the pond, even at the scarce illumination provided by the moonless night, he can still perfectly see the reflection on the clear liquid.

As he looks down on the water, Night Raven stares back… pinkish violet gem glowing gently in the dark.

He notices that one hand is holding tightly his bow, and he can’t help but wonder when exactly he picked it up. So he steps back, taking a deep breath while his free hand runs through his hair. Both actions do little to calm him down.

It just doesn’t make sense, the very idea of Raven existing without Archer is absurd on itself. However the proof is right in front of him, somehow Dark Enchantress managed to make it possible, regardless of everything that proves otherwise.

His back meets a hard surface and he swiftly turns around to see what it was, hand reaching for an arrow yet not bringing it forth. His eyes land on a tall oak tree, the thick foliage helping to hide the top from view.

He feels the need to reach the higher branches, if only to use that as a way to distract his mind.

And so he does.

Placing his bow on his back, blackened wings extend to help him fly towards the dark sky. He reaches the top of the oak in no time, landing gently on one of the higher branches.

The night sky is the first thing to call his attention, the glistening stars stretching out through the whole firmament. What little light they provide shining upon the forest below them, which extends as far as the eye can reach.

The sight, as breathtaking as it was, does little to quiet down his agitated mind.

Raven sits on the branch he is currently in and proceeds to lean against the tree, trying to get as comfortable as possible even if he was aware that sleep would more than likely elude him tonight.

His gaze gets lost on the sky above once more.

It was going to be a long night, indeed.


End file.
